disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catgirl's Return
'''Catgirl’s Return '''is the 41st episode of Season 24. Summary When Catboy turns himself into Catgirl to investigate Romeo, Gekko, Owlette, and Fish Boy become very suspicious about their friend’s disappearance and believe he is going rogue against them. Plot The episode begins at night in Disney Junior Town where the PJ Masks are trying to stop Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos from stealing any presents from their friend, Cameron's party. Just as the PJ Masks were giving chase, Catboy was behind as he saw Romeo in the alleyway. He starts to wonder what in the world Romeo is doing just when Catboy heard his friends call to him to come on as he went to follow his friends. Romeo will have to wait. After the presents were returned to Cameron's party for tomorrow, Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy all shouted hooray! Well, all except Catboy who was thinking about Romeo just as Owlette went over to him (Catboy) and she asked him what was wrong. Snapping out of his thought, Catboy said nothing to Owlette, which left her worried. The next day at school, Connor was having trouble paying attention in Cowboy and Cowgirl-ology class where Sheriff Callie is teaching her students on how to ambush bandits. Sheriff Callie notices and asked Connor is he was listening to the lesson as Connor perked up to look at Sheriff Callie and apologized to her as he asked what was the lesson again. All his classmates, except Captain Jake, snickered and giggled while Connor blushed with embarrassment. Luckily, class was over but before Connor could get up from his seat and leave, a worried-looking Sheriff Callie tells him that he needs to pay more attention to the lesson, otherwise he won't be able to ambush any bandits or other villains. With a sigh, Connor promises that he will, but he had more worries to worry about than his classes. He still needed to find out what Romeo was up to. That night, Connor transforms into Catboy and heads to the HQ. He searched around for the Swapper Zapper ray gun that turned him and Gekko into girls, and then, he finds it. Catboy switches the switch to the female icon on the ray gun, then taking a deep breath, Catboy prepares to hit himself with the Swapper Zapper ray gun's blast, and as he was hit by the pink ray, his tail becomes big, voluptuous, and sweet smelling with that perfume scent, his nails grew into cat-like nails, his eyelashes grew longer, and to complete the transformation, his eyelids were covered in sparkly sky blue eye shadow. Finally, Catboy was now Catgirl... again! Luckily, Kwazii had stored Catboy's memories into Catgirl's mind so she will remember that she is still Catboy-in a girl's body. After turning into Catgirl, Catgirl takes pictures with Connor's iDisney phone, prints the perfect one out, then writes a letter to Romeo. The letter and the picture were sent and now Catgirl's plan was going to be at work. The next day in school, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake were waiting for Connor to arrive in time. But it seems that he is running late and it's almost time for them to get to class. Just then, Connor came not looking good from the looks of him. His hair was a mess, he had the ugliest bags under his eyes, and he was yawning too loudly. Greg asked Connor what happened to him as Connor lets out another yawn and Captain Jake guesses that he had another nightmare. Connor wished that he could tell his friends the truth, but he was on a secret mission- one that his friends can't know about. Suddenly, the bell rang and all the kids went to their first classes. However, in Fairy-ology class, Connor tried his best to stay awake while trying to work on his tinkering. But he almost slept through the whole class as Tinkerbell woke him up. Later, after Fairy-ology was over, Connor went to his locker to grab his Superhero-ology textbook just when his friends came over to ask him what was wrong with him. But Connor replied that he just stayed up all night studying as he walked away to his next class. Something fishy is going on, something was definitely up with Connor, and it seems that he is doing more than just study. Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake then decide that they are going to find out what and why. Later, nightfall comes and Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake transformed into Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy but Catboy didn't come. That was the mystery they were gonna solve! The three PJ Masks took the Gecko Mobile and drove off to find Catboy. Just then, something caught Fish Boy’s eye as he tells Gekko to drive the Gecko Mobile to the Magical Cafe because he saw something unusual. When Owlette, Fish Boy, and Gekko snuck behind some bushes, they were shocked to see that it was Catgirl (Catboy transgendered) and Romeo sitting at a table eating shortcakes, and Catgirl was flirting with Romeo while doing all the sweet talk with him. That made Fish Boy disgusted and really sick to the gut. The PJ Masks could hear the conversation Romeo and Catgirl were having as they took a small piece of their cakes and inserted them into their mouths. Then after eating their cake pieces, Catgirl seductively compliments Romeo about how an amazing inventor he is and him being a genius impresses her, making Romeo blush and scratch his head. While the three PJ Masks continued watching and listening, Romeo pulls out a rose from his coat and said to Catgirl that he believes that it was destiny, faith, and love that brought them together as he hands her the rose and Catgirl sniffs into it while fluttering her eyelashes at him and replies to him that for her, it was an overpowering feeling of duty to be working with the “most handsome and ingenious supervillain” the world has ever known. And she hated to see that he was working all alone to take over the world and wishes that she can do anything she can to help him with his plot. Romeo smirked and says that she can ideed, as he pulls out a paper from his pocket to show her his plans for his invention. And once he is done with it, the whole world will have no choice but to bow down to him after he takes over the world. With a nod and her eyebrow raising, Catgirl agrees to do it but then asks Romeo what he meant by "no choice" when Romeo pounded her palm onto the table and almost spilled their drinks and dropped their shortcakes. Then, he tells Catgirl that before she could help him with his invention and help him with his plan, she must prove her loyalty to him. Giggling nervously, Catgirl says that she will help Romeo, but only if he behaves himself, and if he doesn’t, she’ll just keep on flirting with him all night, every night. She then brings herself to Romeo, who was suddenly becoming stiff in his seat when Catgirl started flirting with him again and she even called him a weird name, “Romey Womey.” She then asks him if she can learn about the invention he is inventing tonight. Blushing again after being called that name, Romeo splutters that he can't tell her because it's top secret and plus, it's not finished yet, then tells her that maybe he can introduce his invention to her later. He continues eating his cake at fast speed just as Catgirl moved her face closer to his, making his whole face turn even more red until it was like a tomato when he felt her nose touch his. Catgirl lets out a purr and in a flirtatious tone, she tells Romeo that no one is around to hear so she can listen to Romeo as he was finally convinced to do so. Romeo was about to tell Catgirl his invention when suddenly, he and Catgirl heard the sound of someone about to throw up as they turned to see who it was, but no one was there. Ducking behind the bushes, Owlette and Gekko were trying their best to keep Fish Boy from letting out his dinner. Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy couldn’t believe it! Why was Catboy (in his female alter ego) hanging out with their sworn enemy? Gekko thinks that maybe he has gone to the other side and is probably turning his back on his friends as Owlette thinks it might be because he wants to get back at them for using him for their plans to stop the nighttime villains from sabotaging the day. But Fish Boy doubts that, although he thinks so too. After they finishing eating and drinking, Romeo took Catgirl by the hand as they walked to the Disney Junior Town Park, but not realizing that the three PJ Masks are spied on the duo. As they walked passed the PJ Masks’ hiding place, Gekko whispers out of earshot to Catgirl that she’s a superhero, not a supervillain. Plus, being Catgirl is not his style. Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy needed to follow Catgirl and Romeo at the park and see what they say and do next as they took the Gecko Mobile and drove there. Later, after parking the Gecko Mobile behind some rosebushes, Gekko, Owlette, and Fish Boy stayed hidden behind the bushes as they peered through the roses and leaves and listened to Catgirl and Romeo’s conversation. Fish Boy looked very annoyed when he saw Catgirl flirting with Romeo again as she wrapped her tail around him, batted her eyelashes, and flashed him a charming smile, which made Romeo grin in a silly way and blush with a magenta color when he felt that soft and sweet-smelling tail rub against his cheek. As they watched, Fish Boy was getting literally sick of this that he couldn’t stand it anymore and decides to head back to the Gecko Mobile. Gekko and Owlette tried to tells Fish Boy that they need to listen more to what Catgirl and Romeo are saying, but it looked like Fish Boy was already getting sick so they decide to head back and find out more tomorrow. The next night, Catboy snuck into HQ to get the Swapper Zapper ray gun so he can use it to change his gender again. But just as he went inside, Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy appeared with death stares and their arms crossed, much to Catboy’s shock as he asked them what they were doing in HQ. They were going to ask Catboy the same thing. Trivia * Catgirl makes her fourth appearance in this episode. * This episode is similar to the following: ** Miss Spirit Fingers (Jazz Hands' Return-Part 2) from Totally Spies. ** Curly’s Collection from Dennis and Gnasher. Transcript '''Connor (Narrating): '''Catgirl’s Return. Category:Episodes Category:Season 24 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Friendship Category:Flirting Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Magic Category:Genderswap episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Season 24 images Category:Episodes with images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Romeo images Category:Villain images Category:Dennis the Menace & Gnasher